Seeing Her In A Different Light
by Yolei- Kens-Lover
Summary: (SPECIAL NOTICE IN BIO) y has yolei moved to the states? how can she sence it when d others r in trouble? wts wrong with the Emperor? so many questions so little answers, yet so little time
1. Lonley

Hey ppl  
  
I have a kenyayo/Kenlei/kaiyako/kailei request  
  
I am new here and I hav a request that will help me become more confident in my writing will u ppl plz write at least one story any rating ;)  
  
Here I tried a lousy start, this is set when Ken is the Emperor.  
  
************************************************  
  
Yolei Inoue sat on the balcony of her home, she had just moved to the states against her will, and she hated it.  
  
Her mind drifted off to the last battle that she had contributed in.  
  
Flashback  
  
Davis "That scratch on your leg. you could not possibly be...no...." Emperor taking his shades off, " I could possibly be, and I am Ken Ichijouji"  
  
End of flashback  
  
Yolei had admired Ken before she knew his real identity.  
  
'Ken.' Yolei signed, the name on its own was beautiful, "no I'm not gonna let my self be weakened by his looks" Yolei scolded herself.  
  
*************** Elsewhere in the Digiworld, where the DigiDestined are trying to fight the Emperor aka Ken off, with a team of 4.  
  
"Fools, do you not realise that you will never win against me, why don't you stop fighting against me and leave my realm and you might get rewarded for it, I might not enslave your Digimon partners if you leave for good" the emperor stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Shut up Ken, we will never surrender to a fool like you" replied the Davis the courageous leader of the younger DigiDestined.  
  
But Davis's boast was an almighty one for they were in-fact losing to the emperor for the first time since they discovered the new threat in the Digiworld.  
  
Flamedramon had been hit taking the full blast off the opponent's attack he De-Digivolved back to Veemon.  
  
"Veemon!" Davis ran to his partner and scooped him to safety before the second attack aimed at him hit him.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" "Nefertimon! NO!" "AAAHHHHHHHHH" "Pegasusmon!" "Digmon, you are the only one left, I'm counting on you" Cody stated to his Digimon.  
  
************* Back in the states.  
  
"I have a strange feeling we are needed in the Digiworld, Poromon!" Yolei said in a panicked state, but she got no answer. "Huh! Poromon?" "Hey, Yolei looking for me" said a voice that Yolei did not recognise as Poromon's but Hawkmon's. "Hey! You Digivolved! How come?" "It appears I Digivolved because the others seem to be needing us" "Well! What are we waiting for? Lets go and save the day" with that she jumped on her computer and switched it on, opened the Digi Port program and grabbed Hawkmon (AN: I hope Hawkmon did not De-Digivolve back to Poromon) and yelled, "DIGIPORT OPEN"  
  
************* Shall I continue? PPL Plez e-mail me and review and give me pointers Help me I'm begging u 'gets on her knees and begs' Hey and please contribute to my contest. My e-mail address is: - Shadow_of_light_@hotmail.com 


	2. Yolei makes a Grand Enterence and saves ...

Hey ppl  
  
I have a kenyayo/Kenlei/kaiyako/kailei request  
  
I am new here and I hav a request that will help me become more confident in my writing will u ppl plz write at least one story any rating ;)  
  
Here I tried a lousy start, this is set when Ken is the Emperor.  
  
Digimon do not belong to me don't sue, I'm poor, I'm only 15  
  
************************************************  
  
"Well! What are we waiting for? Lets go and save the day" with that she jumped on her computer and switched it on, opened the Digi Port program and grabbed Hawkmon (AN: I hope Hawkmon did not De-Digivolve back to Poromon) and yelled, "DIGIPORT OPEN" Saying that she gets sucked in to the computer. ***********  
  
With Davis and crew  
  
Digmon went from behind Megakwagamon and attacked. "Gold Rush" Causing Megakwagamon to lose his balance and tumble to the ground.  
  
"Way to go Digmon, keep it up!" Cody encouraged his Digimon partner.  
  
*************  
  
Else ware with Yolei.  
  
"Hawkmon, where do you think they are? I can't see them at all and I don't have a signal on my D3 either" Yolei explained to her over-energetic Digimon partner. "Well let's just keep going till we get a signal!" Hawkmon replied from above Yolei.  
  
Some time later, after walking about another ½ a mile.  
  
"Hey I have a signal! And it's pretty close too!" she exclaimed with excitement and started to jog forward. "Wait Yolei, they might be in trouble, Ken might be there, I don't think it's a good idea to go barging in, I think we should fly in and surprise everyone and help our friends!" Hawkmon reasoned with her.  
  
"Hey I was meant to say that!" Yolei scolded her partner.  
  
"Well you did not! So stop wasting time and lets save the day!" Hawkmon replied.  
  
"OK then, DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE" shouted our over-powered Yolei.  
  
Hawkmon armour Digivolve to .. Halsemon The Wings Of Love.  
  
"Lets go Halsemon!" Yolei said jumping onto his back.  
  
And they flew in, to help their friends.  
  
*************  
  
Back with the rest of the DDs where Digmon is struggling against Megakwagamon who seamed to be weakening with each of Digmon's attacks but still fought on strongly, Digmon on the other hand did not know if he could keep it up any longer, he knew he would DeDigivolve any moment now and then it would be his fault that the DigiDestined lost the battle.  
  
"Come on Digmon give him all you got!" Davis was not ready to quit yet.  
  
"I don't think it would be enough Davis, if only one of you could Digivolve and help me" Digmon exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry Digmon, we can't Digivolve!" answered a very depressed Patamon.  
  
"Just give it your best sot Digmon, we're counting on you!" Davis ordered.  
  
"OK, Davis since you are the leader" Digmon gave in.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, he won't be leader for long, cause I'll just defeat you all now and take you prisoners, you all know that the bug (Digmon) can not defeat my slave, I will rule the digital world, HA HA HA"  
  
"Oh no you don't, I'm ready to give it my best shot" Digmon readied himself  
  
"GOLD RUSH" "TEMPEST WING"  
  
"HUH"  
  
Both attacks combined managed to destroy the dark Spiral on Megakwagamon.  
  
"NO MY PLAN WAS INVINCIBLE" screamed a very VERY angry Ken.  
  
"HUH! YOLEI" Davis screamed overjoyed.  
  
"Davis, since when did you seem to be overjoyed to see Yolei?" TK asked.  
  
"shut up TD! Yolei is my friend, I am happy to see my friends even you that's why I got the crest of friendship!" Davis snapped at TK.  
  
************* Shall I continue? PPL Plez e-mail me and review and give me pointers Help me I'm begging u 'gets on her knees and begs' Hey and please contribute to my contest. My e-mail address is: - Shadow_of_light_@hotmail.com  
  
Ppl review? I only got 1 review last time on chapter one (BOO HOO) but I thank you for reviewing my story love.  
  
If I get 2 reviews for my story I will continue it ( if I get only one then I might or might not, I don't get any then I know ppl hate my story and will delete d story ( Luv u all Yolei 


	3. ok i know its crap but plz reviewflame

Hey ppl  
  
I have a Kenyako/Kenlei/Kaiyako/Kailei request ^_^ (_8(|)  
  
I am new here and I hav a request that will help me become more confident in my writing will u ppl plz write at least one story any rating ;)  
  
Here I tried a lousy start, this is set when Ken is the Emperor. I don't believe it I actually went u to the 3rd chapter. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon do not belong to me don't sue, I'm poor, I'm only 15  
  
************************************************ "Shut up TD! Yolei is my friend, I am happy to see my friends even you that's why I got the crest of friendship!" Davis snapped at TK. (A/N: hey ppl I'm trying not to write a daiyako/davlei ^_^)  
  
"Davis! You know I didn't mean it that way!" TK snapped back.  
  
"Anyway, Yolei what are you doing here? I thought you were in America, how did you get here and how did you know we were in trouble?" asked Davis anxiously and impatiently.  
  
"I had a feeling that you were in trouble, and then Poromon Digivolved to Hawkmon because he felt you guys were in trouble, and we walked here" Yolei answered sweetly (A/N: I'm scaring myself I'm going into\ daiyako, I mean since when was Yolei sweet to Davis? \_/ )  
  
"OHHH! How cute you felt that your boyfriend was in trouble and you came did ya?" a very very pissed off Ken asked.  
  
"HUH! THEY ARE MY FRIENDS! DAVIS, CODY AND TK ARE LIKE BROTHERS TO ME YOU FOOL" Yolei yelled at Ken.  
  
Everyone sweatdrop  
  
"Anyway! What are you doing here? Usually when we all have kicked your sorry ass for you, you always give a impossible to do threat and leave!" Davis smirked at the young emperor.  
  
"I am leaving! I've had enough!nxt time I will kick tour butt for you! Oyu just wait!" the emperor threatened.  
  
"About time you left Ken! And about next time I'll be waiting! Waiting to kick your butt," Davis grinned at the already pissed emperor making him even more pissed.  
  
"AAHHH! GET ME OUTTA HERE YOU FOOLS" Ken ordered his Airdramon slaves. ************* Shall I continue? Yes? No? PPL Plez e-mail me and review and give me pointers Help me I'm begging u 'gets on her knees and begs' Hey and please contribute to my contest. My e-mail address is: - Shadow_of_light_@hotmail.com  
  
Ppl review? I only got 2 reviews last time on chapters one and two (BOO HOO) but I thank you for reviewing my story, love u.  
  
Ppl review, anyone? Wt do u think? Like it? hate it? Review? Flame? Anything? Just send them through?  
  
Oh well dis story will only stay on for 10 more days after the date of the 3rd chapters update. 


	4. The Master Plan and the Kidnapping

Hey ppl  
  
I'm only doing this for u who asked for it, just thank the Easter sprit   
  
Last time we left them with Ken getting fed-up of their scolding at each other  
  
On wid d story,  
  
"HAA HAA HAA, fools you really thought I was gone? Oh well I c y ur known as the digidestined it because ur all brainless, HAA HAA HAA" Ken laughed.  
  
The digidestined gaped at him,  
  
"hey I thought you were fed-up of us fighting, and left?" a gob smacked Davis questioned.  
  
"that's what you fool thought, while you were busy fighting amounts your self, I was busy putting my master plan into action, ATTACK!!!" Ken explanation turned into a order.  
  
The digidestined digivolved their digimon to armour for the second time that day or night or what ever it was.  
  
The digidestined fought on, but it was clear that they were losing.  
  
The battle was tough, but the digidestined fought on, they were not ready to quit yet, they would save the DigiWorld come what may.  
  
"This is getting way out of hand!" TK moaned and wiped a bead of sweat running down his face.  
  
They were in the middle of a clearing and the midday sun was burning down on or heroes as they fought with all they had against the evil genius Ken Ichijouji.  
  
"Stop Complaining TC! I know it's getting out of hand, but I'm trying to keep it in hand!" Snapped a very very hot and sweaty Davis leader of the younger group of the digidestined.  
  
"Dam you Ken! Y don't u just bug off and....." the rest of Yolei's sentence was cut off as a Ninjamon hit her wid the hilt of his sword.  
  
"You fool!!! I said don't attack the digidestined, just their digimon" screamed a very frustrated and surprised emperor.  
  
Ken then threw a chip at the Ninjamon who had knocked Yolei out, and he dissolved into data instantly. (AN: you know it Ken has a soft spot, and no it's not hurting the digidestined its Yolei, cute huh? Well that is all I could think off, but wait Ken's soft spot for Yolei is not going to turn him to the good side ;))  
  
Suddenly Ken scopes down with the Aidramon he was on, and lifts Yolei's limp figure in his arms.  
  
"YOU BASTERD!!! LET YOLEI GO AT ONCE" Davis screamed and ran up to Ken.  
  
"See you next time fools, enjoy your stay because she definitely will not be!" with that the dark being left with the child of love and sincerity in his arms.  
  
"Yolei! Out of all those people y did he take Yolei?" asked a depressed Davis.  
  
"I don't know Davis, I don't know" TK replied.  
  
"I...Just...Hope...She is...Safe, I mean who ...can be ...safe...with a ...devil" with that Davis for the first time let someone see his tears, as he helplessly broke down.  
  
"Davis! What's going on? I thought you did not like Yolei that much and now you are crying for her, you don't even do that for me!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Ok... (Sniff) I'll tell you.... (sniff) me and Yolei are related and she is life a sister to me and I have been around her all my like and I love her more then I will ever love Jun" Davis pour out his heart to his friends.  
  
"Oh...My god, I don't know wt to say...I..." Kari tried to make sense of what she had just heard, but Cody got the best of her.  
  
"Yolei never mentioned something like this!"  
  
"Yea! She didn't cuz she did not want anyone to know cuz we always argued, but that does not mean she does not care, I know she cares cause he shows it, she treats me like her little brother, just like she treats you Cody"  
  
ok now how many of us knew that was coming? Umm I did not even know that was coming, it's just what my fingers types. Umm sorry for leaving you on a sad note.  
  
Next time: what happened to Yolei? Yolei finds the real reason for being kidnapped (and no it's not cause Ken wants to sleep with her ), will Yolei build a shell around her heart preventing Ken access? Shall I continue? Yes? No? PPL Plez e-mail me and review and give me pointers Help me I'm begging u 'gets on her knees and begs' Hey and please contribute to my contest. ANY ONE HELLO? KENYAKO/KAIYAKO FANS/WRITERS?  
  
My e-mail address is: - Shadowoflighthotmail.com  
  
Ppl review? I only got 2 reviews last time on chapters one and two (BOO HOO) but I thank you for reviewing my story, love u.  
  
Ppl review, anyone? Wt do u think? Like it? hate it? Review? Flame? Anything? Just send them through?  
  
Oh well dis story will only stay on for 10 more days after the date of the 3rd chapters update. 


	5. Dreamscape

Ok ppl I'm fed-up of not getting any reviews, I'm leaving this story here and chap 6 is ending it without kaiyako or kenyako, I got 1 review for chap 4, boo hoo, Plus, I got my GCSE exams to revise for even though I don't revise, one week from today is my first exam, so I gotta get crackin, Kool iz bein written, but is I don't get reviews for dis 'm not posting it. It's a fair deal, plus I need the reviews for my work.  
  
On wid d fic  
  
Seeing her in a different light chapter 5 Updated on 17/05/2004 at 14:30 GMT time (I'm gonna be 16 on the 19/05/2004 yeay, ummm ok......lol.....)   
  
Yolei woke up to find herself in a large four poster bed; she looked around the unrecognisable room. Memories of the battle came flooding to her, the last thing she remembered was being knocked out cold. "Where am I?" she questioned softly to no one in particular. "Somewhere safe for the moment" came a soft reply. "Huh!!! Who's there" Yolei suddenly sat upright. Out of the shadows crawled a cute green caterpillar. (AN: ppl u gotta agree Wormmon iz cute) "Hey! You're Wormmon! The digimon who's always with Ken!" Yolei suddenly had a sinking feeling about this whole thing, if Wormmon was here, where ever here was, then Ken must also be here, and was she in even more danger then she thought?  
  
rite dats all ur getting till I get reviews for the rest of d fic, dis is not gona process till I get reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm not known as the Shadow Of Light for nothing!!!!  
  
Also u ppl betta watch out for the shadow of light cuz she's gonna fry ur asses if u don't respond.....lol.......just jokin......  
  
R&R ppl PLEASE?????? Anyone??? 


	6. Slap!

Hiya, u know the drift, I don't own it, blah blah blah

R&R please?

This was wrriten on: 09/10/04 in other words 9th October 04

"Hey! You're Wormmon! The digimon who's always with Ken!" Yolei suddenly had a sinking feeling about this whole thing, if Wormmon was here, where ever here was, then Ken must also be here, and was she in even more danger then she thought?

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her, she looked towards the door and realised she couldn't see it properly.

'Wormmon, where are my glasses?' she asked as she looked around to find them.

'um...Ke – I mean m-master took them with him', stumbled Wormmon.

Before Yolei could voice what she thought about Ken behaving childish and taking her glasses, the door unlocked and opened and in walked none other then Ken Ichijouji or as he so liked to be called 'the digimon emperor', Yolei stared at him as he walked in with a familiar smirk on his face, taking one look at the girl on the bed, as she tried to sink herself even lower into the bed, trying to hide herself.

'Ah, it's a pleasure of mine to have you as my guest, Digi-brat' he had a smirk on his face but this smirk was sickening as he spat the last work out.

Yolei stared at him, thinking about what he could possibly mean.

'What are you staring at never seen an emperor before?' he questioned her with the same sickening look on his face.

Suddenly Yolei felt a sudden fury towards the teenager standing before her, she leapt out of the bed, if she had not been so furious she would have noticed the clothes were not the same as she always wore when transforming to the digital world. The fury that she had, give her strength and courage, she glared at the emperor before answering is question.

'Seen an emperor? I still haven't', she spat. Ken suddenly looked furious.

'Don't you dare speak to me! I am the digimon emperor! You will do well to show me respect! If you know what's good for you!' he had walked forwards as he said this, he was know pretty close to Yolei, and he Yolei was in her right mood state she would have kept her mouth shut, but since when does Yolei know when to keep her mouth shut?

'Is that a threat I hear?' she questioned with a smirk as she held her ground.

'You don't know when it's best to shut up do you? Pity you have to piss me off with throwing insults at me with that beautiful mouth of yours, you know it's a pity we're on different sides, because if I had been given a choice to choose my digimon empress it would definitely been you', with that said Ken pushed Yolei up against the wall and captured her lips with his, but before he got any further, Yolei pushed him away and slapped him.

ok ppl I know I took so long, sorry

der mite be romance soon, but just not yet, lol

Shadow


	7. NOTE

People are still actually reading this fanfic? I thought it was too crap to continue, I'm writing Harry Potter fanfic's now, my other profile name is: RLP.

I would like to see you all there 

Rexy


End file.
